Study of the chemical structure of the bacterial cell wall of Micrococcus lysodeikticus: Length of the peptidoglycan chain by methylation procedure; stability of the 6-muramic acid D-glycopyranosyl phosphate diester by synthesis of the residue and study of the hydrolytic conditions; distribution of the phosphate ester linkages along the peptidoglycan chain by methylation procedure.